Howdy Ya'll
by Gryfindor'sLovegood
Summary: A story in which Rose is a slut, Lily's in Love. and Hugo is just a pervert wondering what live porn looks like. R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy Ya'll **Lily and Scorpius romance fic

N/A Hello Sorry for the strange title it's just the first one that popped into my head! Well this is my first lily and Scorpius fic, so please be nice! Criticism and reviews strongly encouraged. I know my Grammar and Spelling stink so feel to tell me about it but it won't change. But if you really want to be Helpful tell me what a Fragment is! This Chapter will just be and intro to the Characters so it has no real plot. Now please enjoy Howdy ya'll

He was Scorpius Malfoy, a 6th year Slithern he was the smartest boy in school, and defiantly the cutest, He would be the best Quidditch Player in the school too! If it wasn't for _her. _

He was Albus Potter The dumbest kid in school, and defiantly the strangest, He would be protecting his sister right now if it wasn't for _her._

He was Hugo Weasley He was the most average boy at school Nothing more just average, He would be spending the day with his favorite cousin right know if it wasn't for _him _

She was Roxy Weasley, The practical lap dog of her bestest friend, and defiantly the shyest, She would be spending the day with her grandpa if it wasn't for _him _

She was Lily Potter, The entire reason this story was started. She was the smartest girl in School and The best Quidditch player in the school she would be Snogging her crush if it wasn't for Rose, Snogging Him.

N/A I know it was short but the next chapter will be longer! I hope you will Reviews and favorite because this is going to be pretty dramarific.


	2. The beging of a diaster

Howdy ya'll

N/A So I am thinking that I am going to do Lily's entire life, this may be a little complicated but that's how it is going to work, I hope you all enjoy this addition of Howdy ya'll.

I was a disaster. I had always been a disaster. I was Lily Luna Disaster Potter. I was clumsy, yet people called me beautiful, I was fat, but people called me a twig. I was pale, but people found it endearing.

December 28, 2004

"Mommy, can we tell then can we, can we!?" James yelled.

"No Jamie mommy and daddy are going to tell them." James pouted but spoke. Teddy then tugged at her mummy's skirt. When all of a sudden, Harry came down the stairs with a very sleepy Al.

"Your nap isn't supposed to be over yet al!" Ginny coed almost knocking Teddy over in the process.

"I want ta asks Mummy a westion." Al persisted, pouting at his mother.

" What is it Al?" Ginny asked. Picking Al from Harry.

"When will the family know Mummy?" Ginny and Harry Chuckled and Smiled.

August 9, 2004

Hermione blinked a couple of times as Rose ran into the room, looking scared Ron had obviously woken up too and was grunting to show is anger.

"What is it Rosie?" Hermione asked tiredly.

"Someone is down stairs Mummy, I heard them they just flooed in!" You could hear the fear in her voice.

"I will go check, Rosie Posie." Hermione said thankful that one year old Hugo hadn't woken up. As Hermione crept down the stairs to see who would be calling at three in the Morning. Suddenly she got a room full of Wand light.

"Harry?" She said to make sure it was him.

"Yah Hermione, sorry to wake you can I ask you a favor."

"sure, just it have to be done now?"

"I'm sorry but yes it does, Ginny just went into Labor so could we bring the kids here?"

"Oh My Merlin of course Harry of course I will go there."

Hermione ran up stairs to tell Ron and Rose where she was going. Rose was very excited and Ron would have been happier but I guess learning at three in the morning was not how he wanted to learn.

August 9, 2004 10:34

James and Al were steered up by their Aunt Hermione to their Mommy's bed side were Teddy already was there.

"Can we see her now Mummy?" Al asked as Aunt Luna pasted The baby back to Ginny. The baby was wrapped in a Pink blanket.

"Boys, This is your Little Sister," Harry Began as the world took a breath to hear the first name, "Her name is Lily Luna Potter." As there was a group exhale.

"I think she is Pretty James said.

"Think she is going to be really smart." Teddy said

"Why is she so tiny?" Al asked As the entire room laughed. Little did they know that this was the first time (and truly not the last) Lily Luna Potter was going to make them laugh!

A/N I hope you like it all the chapter will be fairly short because I write that way


	3. Chapter 4

Howdy ya'll chapter 4?

_**Must be read by all readers: The original author of this story (Queenie) has quit fanfiction. However instead of deleting her account she has given it to me (London) so that I can continue on with these stories. So updates will take a little longer until I can figure out what I am doing and how fanfiction works. PS. I will not be deleting any of the existing stories. Thank you for being so helpful**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter however I do own the movies… on DVD

James Potter was woken up -once again- by Baby Lily. He had been in a peaceful slumber, full of prank ideas and the torture he and Freddie were going to play on Auntie Minerva at Victorie's birthday party in the coming weeks.

Although he was craving the warm blue sheets and the seduction of sleep James pulled himself up and out of bed, slipped his dark dressing gown over his already messy (thanks dad!) hair and dragged himself to Lily's room.  
His Parents already occupied the bubble gum pink bedroom, muttering down to Lily who whining in her cradle. He stood at the door, never when Lily (or Al for that matter) had been crying would he ever cross the thresh hold; he felt if he did he would be interrupting something, something important. Something bigger than him.

This time, though, he felt a pull towards the girl's cradle. Trying to be as quiet as possible he pulled his foot over where he thought the door frame.

CRASH! SQUEAK!

"James!" Maybe that wasn't the door frame.

James Sirius Potter looked up from his place on the shag carpet, toys and dolls (muggle and magical.) Spread around his head like a child's toy halo.

He looked up at Lily Luna from the ground her face was just a shade darker than her fiery hair green eyes puffed up, but sparkled from unshed tears. She looked at her brother as if trying to place if she knew him. Finally after a couple moments of consideration she pointed a pale stubby finger covered in their mum's attempts at nail polish, and she laughed. It was a bright sound that reminded James of the small bells in Albus's room. It was short but pure, she looked down at him for a moment before she let out another bark of laughter, this one was louder and sharper and he could her Teddy groan and roll over from the room beside him.

"James, James, JAMES!" Ginny Potter stage whispered from across the room.

"She's asleep." Harry stage whispered to his first born son once they had gotten his full attention.

James ii Let out a huge, and yet silent yawn reveling just how tired he really was.

"Jamie, maybe it's time to go to beddie bye?" His mother picked up her tired four year old son and carried him to his room.

But James Sirius Potter didn't go down without a fight.

"I'm not tired. I want to play."

Never the less his Mummy laid him down. And just as they had predicted he was asleep before they could pull up the covers. However this wasn't the normal dream about Freddie and pranks but one about the promise Teddy had made to Lily when she was born. To quiet for anyone to hear but her.

However Albus Potter, in the room next to his brother James was a different story. He never woke up when his sister cried; in fact he never even realized what she did anyway. He noticed that she got more attention than he did, but he never ever cared. All He wanted to know about his little Sissy was what Teddy had promised to her. Little did he know that his parents were wondering the exact same thing?


	4. Teddy's Promise

Howdy ya'll chapter : Teddy's Promise

Author's Note: I'm so sorry about how long this chapter took, I didn't really know what to write. It was a hard descion between what to write. This is what I finally wrote, sorry if it sucks. I don't own harry potter.

It was early morning at the Potter residence. But Harry and Ginny were far from sleep. Teddy could her them moving furniture in the new baby's room, the baby wasn't due for another month but it was always nice to be perpared, wasn't it?

unable to stand the noise Teddy sat up in his bed. The yellow of the yellow and black walls blinded him. Even in this early morning light.

"Why did I paint the room hufflepuff colors?" Teddy groaned to himself, unamused.

With some weird feeling, that this would be the last time he would lay in his bed, Teddy hoisted himself up and grabbed the small chest he keeped his most important memories in, forcing the rusted key into the old lock he lifted up the lid.

SSSQQQQUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK! Went the springs and Teddy muttered something about oil.

It didn't take long for him to find the eight letters, and the unfinshed ninth letter but he grabbed them anyways and groggily moved to the new nursery.

The sight was amazing. The walls were a light daffidili yellow, perfect for a boy or girl. There was a growth chart on the wall as well, to show how much the child grew year to year. Magical animal stickers moved across the walls, all the way up to the ceiling, with it's faux stars glittering in the light of the room. A simple cedar crib sat in one corner of the room close, if not directly, vertical from the matching changing table and drawers.

It took a good five minutes for Harry and Ginny Potter to notice Teddy that morning. But as Ginny made a glance at the door she stage whispered loundly as she dared,

"Hey Teddy, did we wake you up?" Teddy shifted guilty and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand.

"Yeah maybe a little," He confesed as he crossed the room in two wide strides, placing the the now nine letters on the crib, "I'll just go back to bed." he said as he turned to leave. Just as he was at the treshhold of the door however Ginny spoke.

"Harry dear, could you go find me some watermelon?" Thinking she was going to speak to him Teddy turned back towards the door.

"Wait one minute Teddy," Ginny said, her voice slightly sad as Harry tip-toed down the stairs.

"Teddy, what are these letters?" Ginny voice was curious, but soft.

"Oh," Teddy rubbed the back of his neck nervously once again, "well James and Al are always so curious what it was like when you were preganant with them. So instead of having to always be telling stories, I just wrote them down in letters for the baby to read when they are old enough."

Ginny smiled a watery smile, as Teddy noticed she was silently crying.

"Thank you Ted, That's what your Uncle Fred and George did to be, as well."

Just then Harry reentered with a bowl of juicy, pink watermelon. Picking up the smallest piece in the bowl, Teddy headed out, without even a goodnight.

Teddy may have just been falling into the a uncomortable sleep, But something always had to ruin it for Teddy.

"Harry,HARRY! my Water broke!" You could hear Harry could running not even trying to keep his feet quiet. Harry poked his head into Teddy's room and whispered

"can you go with Ginny to the hospital?" He silently nodded, knowing exactly why: How else was Harry going to get someone to come watch the boys?

It was only about half and hour before Harry was at the hospital, but it felt like an eternity, Ginny was in more pain now than she had been for both the boys. They had finally decided that when daylight broke and it was a fair time of the morning, Teddy would floo to the diffrent houses to tell all of the family about the new baby.

11 hours later

The entire family was there it at five in afternoon, waiting for the new baby to be brought into the world. lime robed healer stepped out and spoke softly:

" A beautiful premature baby girl was born at 5:08 pm." Family pushed towards to the 's room, wanting to get the first look at the only Potter girl. However, there Aunt Hermione came through the mass of people and to the Teddy James and Albus.

"Let there childeren through first." She screeched bossily. As the crowd parted for the three boys and there aunt Teddy got the first good look at Ginny and Harry. They looked so tired, and Ginny was ghostly pale, but they were both smiling down at a small pink blanket.

They had made there way to the bed.

"Would you like to hold her Teddy?" Ginny asked with a smile and a glance at the boys.

Once again Teddy nodded silently as the little girl was handed to her. Her small hairs were already a merlot red, and her eyes were a bright forest green. He looked down at her, and began to whisper words for only them.

"I love you Baby-girl, your will always be my baby-doll, I love you I will always be there to protect you. I promise." Teddy didn't know if Ginny and Harry had heard him or not, but in all honestly they were probably wondering why he was muttering. But he loved his Baby-Doll, he knew it and he would never let her go.

But with a name like Lily Luna, something was bound to go wrong, a name like Lily Luna is cursed.

Okay, Okay horrible short chapter I know, but please please accept it, I think the next one will be either all of Teddy's letters or a little Lily/Roxy friendship moment. I'm taking suggestions so tell me what you want to see. Oh and the review button is pretty sexy so I'd tap that. Also follow gryfindor'slovegood on twitter, it's were i keep my update scedule.


End file.
